True Feelings
by blue-rage
Summary: Tamahome has a past that he cant forget, now that he has moved(not really) on he spots Miaka who looks like his ex-girlfriend, now everything is coming back to him...pg-13 first but becomes R for later chapters!


Ei guys! This is my first time to write in this anime. I really hope that you like it because this is the only fic that I have that is not goofy or has silly scenes. I consider this as my serious fic w/ a slight humor. There are a lot of pairings in here, which by the way is very confusing but I'm sure you'll get it just fine. So hope you like it. Oh and by the way Lovely Fool helped me in making this, hmm or was it shar6990….not sure anywayz " Hi Shar!!!"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them characters but I hope I could and make my own anime! Bwahahaha

True Feelings 

**Chapter 1- The New Kid**

Miaka dressed up quickly and dashed out of the apartment. "OMG! I'll be late for school again!" Running as quickly as she could, she accidentally bumped into a very strange guy. "I'm sorry! I di—"

"Shut up! Watch where you're going you stupid little girl!" The guy said glaring at her.

The guy had blue eyes and had a piercing at his left ear.

"Man…he's awfully rude!" Miaka thought. But her eyes couldn't resist staring at him. Despite his attitude, he amazingly looks attractive!

"What are you looking at?! Creep…" He stood up and walked again as if nothing just happened. Miaka just stared at him walking farther and farther…

"Eh!? I totally forgot…I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" She zoomed past all the streets and into the school.

**Later…**

Opens the classroom door "Ohaiyo-gozaimasuuuu! Sorry I'm late!" ( I think that means good morning) Her classmates stared at her for 10 seconds and again did their own thing.

"Ohaiyo Miaka!"

"Ohaiyo Yui-kun! Choto…mante…Aren't I late already?! It's already 8:10 and where's sensei?"

"Oh…well you see sensei was talking to the new student…I think because he was late so maybe he explained the rules to him or whatever…"

"Oh…Oh yeah! I've got something to tell you! You see…"

Opens the door "Ohaiyo! Sorry it took me so long to talk to our new student…anyway, he's an exchange student from Osaka so treat him well. Come on in Tamahome."

When he came in, Miaka's eyes widened like never before. 'Tama…home…' She felt her heartbeat then gave a slight blush.

"Since Tamahome is just new here, I'll be asking a student to tour him after school." Every girl in the classroom raised her hands. " I wont pick who'll volunteer!" Then everyone put her hands down. The teacher slightly giggled. " I want…Miaka to be the one who'll tour Tamahome. Is it okay with you?"

"Eh? Wotashi?! Ah…eh…hai!"

"That's great! Well then, Tamahome, please take your seat right beside Miaka."

Miaka got surprised. 'Why me? Of all students…Why me?!' (If its just one quotation mark it means its just a thought) Tamahome glared at her while going to his seat. Miaka had sweat drops at her forehead and gulped. Yui grinned at Miaka. Miaka felt like collapsing, her body became frail. 'Why am I feeling like this? Am I scared of what will happen later or am I…in love with HIM?'

"Aren't you the clumsy kid who bumped me a while ago?"

"Hey, it was an accident!"

"Hell cares! Because of you and your clumsiness, sensei gave me boring lectures bout your stupid school rules!" Tamahome was full of anger and since Miaka noticed it, she was just sitting still quietly feeling a bit frightened at Tamahome.

**After class**

"Miaka! I have to go now…I still have to finish my chores. Is it alright with you?"

"But yui…I don't wanna tour Tamahome ALONE! I'm scared! He might kill me!"

"Why would he do such thing?! You're over reacting Miaka…It'll be all right! Trust me! Besides…he's a cutie right?"

"Actually he is…but this isn't my first time to meet him you know…"

"Hontoni? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was about to whe sensei came in the classroom…"

"Oh yeah…But hey! We can talk about it on the phone later if its alright with you…"

"Sure! But uh…can't you stay here for at least 5…or maybe 10 mins?"

"I can't…OMG! It's 4:20 already?! I gotta go now…take care! Sayonara! Call me!"

"Yeah…I will…Bye!"

Hey guys! What did you think of my first chapter?!? I need your reviews! Plz review…I beg ya!!! I need it so badly!!! Please!!! BEGS thank you! Anywayz I will be posting as soon as I get as much reviews as I want! Thank you all and I love you guys!!!!

Next chapter will be more interesting I promise!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!


End file.
